Philip Kraft
__INDEX__ thumb|200px|Philip Kraft beim Abriechen am [[Gaschromatographen]] Philip Kraft (* 24. März 1969 in Rendsburg) ist ein deutscher Riechstoffchemiker. Seit 1996 ist er bei Givaudan angestellt, dem weltweit größten Hersteller von Duftstoffen und Aromen, seit 2001 in der Funktion als Gruppenleiter für die Synthese neuer Riechstoffe. Daneben ist er als Dozent an der Universität Bern, der Universität Zürich und seit Herbstsemester 2010/11 der ETH Zürich tätig. Leben Nach Abitur und Wehrdienst, wo er in forensischer Chemie und Analytik eingesetzt war, studierte Kraft von 1989–1994 Chemie an der Christian-Albrechts-Universität zu Kiel und schloss mit einer Diplomarbeit zum Thema „Gezielte Riechstoff-Synthese“ ab. Von 1994–1996 promovierte er im Arbeitskreis von Werner Tochtermann summa cum laude als Stipendiat des Verbandes der Chemischen Industrie über makrocyclische Riechstoffe durch Ringerweiterung von Cycloalkanonen mit chiralen Synthesebausteinen und erhielt 1997 den Fakultätspreis der Christian-Albrechts-Universität. Seit 1996 arbeitet er im Forschungszentrum der Givaudan in Dübendorf (Schweiz) an der Synthese neuer Riechstoffe, schwerpunktmäßig im Bereich Moschuskörper und florale Noten.P. Kraft, K. Popaj, A. Abate, Design, Synthesis and Olfactory Properties of 2-Substituted 2-''tert''-Butyl-5-methyl-2,5-dihydrofurans: seco-Derivatives of Theaspiranes, Synthesis 2005, 2798–2809 (mit Kurzbiographie, Englisch); Im Herbstsemester 2008/09 las er „Fragrance Chemistry“ an der Universität Bern, danach an der Universität Zürich und seit Herbstsemester 2010/11 an der ETH Zürich. Veröffentlichungen und Patente Kraft hat bislang 78 Publikationen in Fachzeitschriften verfasst und ist Erfinder bzw. Miterfinder von 27 Patenten. Populäre Übersichtsartikel sind „Fragrance Chemistry“,G. Fráter, J. A. Bajgrowicz, P. Kraft, Tetrahedron 1998, 54, 7633–7703 (mit Kurzbiographie, Englisch). „Allerlei Trends: Die neuesten Entwicklungen in der Riechstoffchemie“P. Kraft, J. A. Bajgrowicz, C. Denis, G. Fráter, Allerlei Trends: Die neuesten Entwicklungen in der Riechstoffchemie, Angew. Chem. 2000, 112, 3106–3138 (mit Kurzbiographie, Deutsch). und „Neue und ungewöhnliche Naturstoffe faszinierender Blütendüfte“,R. Kaiser, P. Kraft, Neue und ungewöhnliche Naturstoffe faszinierender Blütendüfte, Chem. Unserer Zeit 2001, 8–23 (mit Kurzbiographie, Deutsch); sowie das Buchkapitel „Musks“.P. Kraft, Musks in Chemistry and Technology of Flavours and Fragrances, Hrsg. D. J. Rowe, Blackwell Publishing Ltd., Oxford, 2004, ISBN 1-4051-1450-9, S. 143–168. Er war Mitorganisator der Flavor & Fragrance Konferenz-Serie der Royal Society of Chemistry und der Society of the Chemical Industry in Manchester 2004 und in London 2007, welche Kraft nun mit der Gesellschaft Deutscher Chemiker fortführt. Bücher * Philip Kraft, Karl A. D. Swift, “''Perspectives in Flavor and Fragrance Research''”, Verlag Helvetica Chimica Acta, Zürich, and WILEY-VCH Verlag, Weinheim, 2005, ISBN 3-906390-36-5. * Philip Kraft, Karl A. D. Swift, “''Current Topics in Flavor and Fragrance Research''”, Verlag Helvetica Chimica Acta, Zürich, and WILEY-VCH Verlag, Weinheim, 2008, ISBN 978-3-906390-49-9. * Günther Ohloff, Wilhelm Pickenhagen, Philip Kraft: “''Scent and Chemistry – The Molecular World of Odors''”, Verlag Helvetica Chimica Acta, Zurich, 2011, ISBN 978-3-906390-66-6. Erfindungen * Super Muguet (6-Ethyl-3-methyloct-6-en-1-ol): »''Marc Jacobs Men''« (Givenchy, 2003). * Azuron (7-Isopentyl-2''H''-benzo[b'']1,4dioxepin-3(4''H)-on): »''Oscar Marina Spirit''« (Oscar de la Renta, 2005), »''Sécrétions Magnifiques''« (Etat Libre d'Orange, 2007). * Pomarose ((2''E'')-5,6,7-Trimethylocta-2,5-dien-4-on): »''Be Delicious for Men''« (DKNY, 2005), »''Unforgivable''« (Sean John, 2006), »''Unforgivable Woman''« (Sean John, 2007), »''John Galliano''« (John Galliano, 2008), »''1 Million''« (Paco Rabanne, 2009), »''CK free''« (Calvin Klein, 2009). * Serenolid (Cyclopropancarbonsäure-2-(1-(3,3-dimethylcyclohexyl)ethoxy)-2-methylpropylester): »''Polo Double Black''« (Ralph Lauren, 2005), »''Unforgivable Woman''« (Sean John, 2007), »''John Galliano''« (John Galliano, 2008). * Sylkolide ((3' E'')-Cyclopropancarbonsäure-2-((3',5'-dimethylhex-3'-en-2'-yl)oxy)-2-methylpropylester, 2010): »''Core for Men« (GAP, 2010).P. Kraft, W. Eichenberger, Synthesis and Odor of Aliphatic Musks: Discovery of a New Class of Odorants, Eur. J. Org. Chem. 2004, 354–365; . * Cassyrane (2-(tert-Butyl)-5-methyl-2-propyl-2,5-dihydrofuran, 2010). H. Mouhib, W. Stahl, M. Lüthy, M. Büchel, P. Kraft, Johannisbeer-Duft aus der Mikrowellenperspektive: Riechstoff-Eigenschaften und Gasphasenstrukturen aller Cassyran-Stereoisomere und ihrer Dihydro-Derivate, Angew. Chem. 2011, 123, 5691–5695; . Einzelnachweise ---- ---- Kategorie:Chemiker (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Chemiker (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Universität Bern) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Universität Zürich) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (ETH Zürich) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1969 Kategorie:Mann